One Direction
by Seddielova2894
Summary: hey people so i made this story cuz im in love with One driection and so i made this   summery: when Fiona auditions for X-Factor will her life go down or up? Harry/Fiona P.S ITS NOT ICARLY SO IF YA LOOKING FOR ICARLY THIS NOT IT SO DONT COMMENT :


Hey people I just want to say I'm not continuing my other stories so sorry and I want to restart and im IN LOVE WITH ONE DIRECTION so I made this fanfic! Enjoy!

I was just walking to class when my best friend Jocelynn stopped me and yelled

"Did you hear X-factor is holding audition again"

I just shook my head and walked away, but Jocelynn being Jocelynn she had to stop me and yell again

"Did you not hear me Mrs. Santos!"

I rolled my eyes and replied

"Yes I did and why do we care if they are holding auditions"

I could see Jocelynn start getting annoyed by me

"Because we might be on TV!"

"And do you think we'll get in?"

"I'm sorry did you just say think we'll um excuse me I KNOW WE WILL!"

" Fine ill enter but let me go to class"

"kk bye my love"

"love ya too bestie"

….

"OMG DO I LOOK GOOD"

"Yes now please stop being insure"

"k by the way I love you Fiona you're the best bestie any one can have"

"I know now its your turn goodluck jocelynn"

After Jocelynn's audition

It was my turn I was scared half to death

Simon: hello!

Me: hi!

Simon: how old are you

Me: turning 18 next month!

Cheryl: wow that fantastic

Simon: what are you going to sing for us

Me: As long as your there by charice

Cheryl: go for it

Me:

Hmm  
>Mmm<br>All my life  
>I've waited for the right<br>Moment to let you know  
>I don't wanna let you go oh<p>

But now I've realized  
>There's just no perfect time<br>To confess how I feel  
>This much I know is real<p>

So I refuse to  
>Waste one more second without you<br>Knowing my heart

Baby cause I don't  
>Need anything else but your love<br>Nothing but you means a thing to me  
>I'm incomplete<p>

When you're not there  
>Holding me, touching me, I swear<br>All of the rest could just disappear  
>And I wouldn't even care<br>As long as you're there

P.S I did hit high note and if you want to see it look at her singing It's the real singer .com/watch?v=a0A3zBB917s skip to the singing

Simon: wow what a talent you have and I have to say yes

Cheryl: I love your voice and I was kinda scared that you were really shy but then you burst out with a really high note I love it yes!

Louis W.: wow I guess you have three yeses

2nd audition

Simon:

Me:

Cheryl:

Me:

Simon:

Me:

Cheryl:

Me:

I'm feeling sexy and free Like glitter's raining on me You like a shot of pure gold I think I'm 'bout to explode  
>I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there Don't you know...you spin me out of control<br>Ooh ooh ooh ooh

We can do this all night turn this club skin tight Baby come onOoh ooh ooh ooh  
>Boom'n like a bass drum Sparkin' up a rhythm Baby, come on!<br>Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>Rock my world until the sunlight Make this dream the best I've ever known Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino<br>Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino

You got me losing my mind My heart beats out of time I'm seeing Hollywood stars You strum me like a guitar  
>I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there Don't you know...you spin me out of control<br>Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>We can do this all night turn this club skin tight Baby come on Ooh ooh ooh ooh<br>Boom'n like a bass drum Sparkin' up a rhythm Baby, come on!  
>Ooh ooh ooh ooh<br>Rock my world until the sunlight Make this dream the best I've ever known Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino  
>Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino<br>Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
>Rock my world until the sunlight Make this dream the best I've ever known Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino<br>Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino!

Simon: fantastic please go back stage

With that I just nodded because for real I was nervous and my vocals were really bad there

I just went to back stage Jocelynn

It was time to announce who gets to stay…

Simon: the girls are: rebbeca,cher,jane,ally and skittles and all of you girls im so sorry but you will have to go!

Me and jocelynn were done packing up and when we got outside one of the people called us and we went in

When we got in there all of the other girls that didn't get in were there too

After a while the guy spoke "Fiona,Jocelynn,Cathy and Gracie please go in the stage!"

We went up there also boys there and the juges spoke

Cheryl: We think your to talented to let go so we are putting you in a group

Simon: and you have to work 17hours a day to get on track ok

All of us girls nod and so does the boys

Cheryl: please tell us your group name!

Guys: One Direction

Us: Girl City

Cheryl: good name!

A.N

Hey guys should I continue review or I will not continue okay maybe I will but please tell me and give me Ideas of what I should with the chp


End file.
